hi5housefandomcom-20200214-history
Hi-5 House
Hi-5 House is an Australian-Singaporean and Malaysian children's television program, a refreshed version of the original series Hi-5, which originally debuted in 1999. The series stars the internationally popular children's musical group Hi-5 and holds strong educational values while entertaining through music. Hi-5 House was filmed in Singapore (Hi-5 House (Series 1)) and Malaysia (Series 2 - 3), the original series having only ever been filmed in Australia. The series debuted on Nick Jr. on November 4, 2013 before making international premieres. Origins of the program In 2012, the Nine Network and Southern Star Group, who had then held ownership of the Hi-5 brand, sold the rights of the group to Malaysian company Tremendous Entertainment Group. New member Dayen Zheng had joined the group earlier in the year, and the expected production of Series 14 of the original series Hi-5 was postponed to the following year. Instead, the group focused on touring for that year, redeveloping a presence on Disney Junior in South East Asia, in Singapore, Malaysia and the Philippines. 2012 was the first year in which a new television series featuring Hi-5 was not aired. A new generation of Hi-5 began when new members Mary Lascaris and Ainsley Melham joined the group in January 2013. It was revealed in June 2013 by executive creative director Julie Greene that the new series of Hi-5 would be a refreshed version of the original format, to be renamed Hi-5 House. The program remains similar to the format of the original, providing children with education through music and movement. Hi-5 House caters to a wide range of children's learning styles, displayed through a variety of segments within the program. Child-development experts work with writers on every script. Each show is built around a simple theme like colours, music, animals, or numbers. Each show is then divided into segments that teach the concept in different ways. Music is seen as the method of joining the segments of the program together as well as highlighting the concepts and themes of each program. In Hi-5 House, each of the traditional segments were adapted to take place in a room of the "Hi-5 House", to replicate a child's immediate learning surroundings. Cast Members Presenters Current Members * Stevie Nicholson (Series 1 - 3) * Dayen Zheng (Series 1 - 3) * Mary Lascaris (Series 1 - 3) * Ainsley Melham (Series 1 - 3) * Tanika Anderson (Series 2 - 3) Former Members * Lauren Brant (Series 1) Puppets and Other Characters * Chatterbox ** Voiced by Mary Lascaris (Series 1 - 3) * Jup Jup ** Voiced by Ainsley Melham (Series 1 - 3) * Tinka ** Sarah Mackenzie (Series 1) ** Ellen Wright (Series 2 - 3) * Aristotle ** Voiced by Stevie Nicholson (Series 1 - 3) * Horace ** Voiced by Ainsley Melham (Series 1 - 3) Replacement of cast *Lauren Brant was replaced by Tanika Anderson in 2014. DVD releases All Hi-5 House DVDs are released in Australia by Roadshow Entertainment. Educational Segments Each presenter hosts an education-centric segment of the show. At times, they're assisted by their co-presenters to display social skills and group problem solving skills. In Hi-5 House, each of the traditional segments take place in a room of the house, to replicate a child's immediate learning surroundings. Body Move * Hosted by Mary Lascaris (Series 1 - 3) * Set in the Backyard This segment encourages body co-ordination skill development through dancing, hopping, jumping and stepping. Making Music * Hosted by Ainsley Melham (Series 1 - 3) * Set in the Music Room This musical segment looks at concepts such as beat, rhythm, pitch and melody using pianos, guitars, bells and other instruments to his aid. Puzzles and Patterns * Hosted by Dayen Zheng (Series 1 - 3) * Set in the Kitchen This segment focuses on logical thinking and mathematics looking at numbers, puzzles, patterns and problem solving. This segment also features Jup-Jup, an alien puppet who is not seen by Dayen, but constantly plays tricks on her. Shapes in Space * Hosted by Stevie Nicholson (Series 1 - 3) Dallas (Series 4 - 6) * Set in the Rumpus Room This segment explores shape, colour, texture and pattern using various kinds of learning aids including coloured boxes, balls and play-dough. Word Play * Hosted by Lauren Brant (Series 1) and Tanika Anderson (Series 2 - 3) * Set in the Bedroom This segment looks at language and sounds with the help of her puppet friend Chatterbox ("Chats"). The Chatterbox * Hosted by Chatterbox (Series 1-3) * Set in Chats' Box A segment first introduced in Hi-5 House, which explores the world inside Chats' box and focuses on English-learning and language. This segment also features bookworms Aristotle and Horace, and Tinka, a toy robot whom Chats teaches to speak. Sharing Stories * Set in the Backyard This penultimate segment in all episodes includes all five presenters, who join together to present a story. This segment is to promote social skills and group problem solving. Songs of the Week The Songs of the Week featured in Hi-5 House are a variety of classics from the original series and brand new songs. Series 1 (2013) * Come On In! * Move Your Body (re-make) * Grab Your Dream * So Many Animals (re-make) * Dance With The Dinosaurs Series 2 (2014) * It's Our Planet * Starburst * Give Five (re-make) * It's A Party (re-make) * Playtime (re-make) Series 3 (2016) * Animal Dance * Action Hero (remake) * The Best Things in Life Are Free (re-make) * Sounds of the City * T.E.A.M. (re-make) Episodes and Series Hi-5 House has five weekly themes, with each theme covering five episodes. Each block features a Song of the Week relating to the theme, and in each episode, the cast explore a topic relating to the weekly focus. ;Series 1 (2013) ;Series 2 (2014) ;Series 3 (2015) Tours The band tours annually with stage shows based on the television series. The shows are concert style and feature songs and segments, usually strung together with a narrative. Puppet characters Chatterbox and Jup Jup feature also. Hi-5 have visited several countries in which they are popular, including Australia. 'Main tours' *2013 - Hi-5 House Party (Series 14) *2014 - Hi-5 House Hits (Series 14) *2015 - Hi-5 House of Dreams (Series 15) Category:Hi-5 House Category:Hi-5 House TV series Category:Nick Jr. Category:Disney Junior